


There's Been Tsum Misunderstanding

by Dodo



Series: Tsum Tsumsery [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bottoming, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Clint Barton agent of chaos, Inflation, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Oviposition, Rimming, patriotic turtle, tsum tsum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Tsum Steve has a surprise for his Tony and Tony thinks they’re going to hide Easter eggs in their human counterparts.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tsum Tsumsery [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364983
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	There's Been Tsum Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> this was in the works since Easter
> 
> <.<

Tony watched the prepping, at his side was Rhodey and Bucky were also watching Cap tsum go to town with the Easter festivities. Rhodey shrugged and patted Tony on his armored flank offering condolences to losing the argument. 

“I thought the egg hunts for the kids was a good idea.”  
“Big Tony told me about it, Steve has it all wrong.”  
Bucky huffed and bounced on top of them, feeling the stressed out alphas relax under him. Rhodey had been smelling very stressed probably from Tony, who was worried and stressed over this easter thing.

“Once Stevie makes up his mind, you can't really deter him. He’s like a very patriotic turtle.”  
Bucky rubbed his metal nub soothingly on Rhodey’s back. His alpha’s armor retracted and he was given a grateful look as they both focused on Tony.  
“Hawkeye is to blame, he doesn’t even understand us. He saw Steve give me the lecture on this Easter thing and the joy of it!”

“So he saw Steve giving an impassioned speech on hiding eggs and he just assumed he was chastising you?”  
Rodey rolled his eyes, Hawkeye both human and tsum could be tied to a lot of accidents and mishaps. Too bad the avengers didn’t have any super sleuths. Besides Natasha who seemed to benefit most of the time from both Hawkeye’s meddling.  
“That sucks, any way we can help?”  
He felt Bucky tense up some.  
“I don’t think you guys can, but thanks.”

Tony did stay under Bucky in their little pyramid though, his armor slowly retracted and he sighed into Rhodey’s side soaking up as much of the affection he could from the beta up top. Bucky’s presence was very soothing when he wanted to be. Tony also knew that they had a date later in the day and he wasn’t going to mess it up for his platypus, and Bucky. He’d already been calling them James squared in his head.

“Thanks, I should go lend a nub, maybe this will end quicker if I help.”  
Tony wiggled a bit and Bucky moved off, behind them and with a quick maneuver Rody was stacked on Bucky’s back, Rhodey grinned from his perch waving as Bucky strutted off to their nest in the kitchen.

Tony grinned, as they left. He’d had a nub in the date. Rhodey had been tragically overwhelmed by the amount of dates he could take Buck on. Tony with Steve had let it slip that Bucky rather liked fresh fruit, and any space themed franchise. A netflix and chill date, Sounded like good fun. They had gone just a day earlier and they had gathered up some berries and with the help of human Bruce some plum wedges, Steve insisted Bucky liked plums. Tony frowned as he looked at Steve crafting another bunch of eggs. Time to help.

Tony licked his lips, thinking of those blueberries they had gotten for Rhodey. Actually eating fruit and watching star trek seemed like a better idea every time he thought of it. Would have to ask Bruce politely for some candy apple wedges. Gotta sugar up his Steve, or have some high calorie fruit. Thinking on the best way to recover after their egg hiding.

Even if Tony was pretty sure the idea of easter was not to hide the eggs in people’s ass. Which is what Steve had been trying to explain to Tony when Hawkeye had come in and cheered Steve on, with pithy replies as “he’s right you know,” and “tell him Steve,” Steve merely took that as confirmation that he was right. Forgetting entirely that Hawkeye had never learned their language.  
-  
Steve was making gelatin eggs with all the focus that he didn’t hear Tony touch down in his armor. His little tongue was poking out as he frowned at the concoctions. Tapping the plastic mold forms and pouring a little bit more in each hole. Tony just watched Steve and he seemed to have everything handled. So Tony just flopped behind Steve with his flank against Steve as he worked.

Tony could feel Steve lean back on him as he finished up pouring and tapping.  
“Hey Tony, help me get these into the fridge?”  
“Sure.”

It took several trips to the fridge, but they got the molds into the fridge all neat. Clean up was quick as Steve liked to keep everything close, he was only really messy with pastels. Tony helped clean as well, mostly he just lifted the stuff back to their storage places. It was worth it seeing Steve beam at him. 

When Steve tugged him to their nest under the couch he followed eagerly. Steve wiggled into the snuggling sock. Which human Tony had engineered to feel like a big sleeping pile. He smiled and then Steve did that think where he vibrates ever so faintly, Tony wiggles his hips in response giving off a throaty rumble as he stalks over to Steve. Who while still vibrating is flushing an adorable pink.

Tony wiggles into the sock face first, relishing in how the elastic puts just the right amount of pressure against his sides. He’s wiggling against Steve as he twists around. Steve is still vibrating but it is intermittent now. Tony sighs when he’s oriented Steve rubs his cheek against Tony’s.   
“This is the best.”  
“It's pretty good, nothing like a real pile though.”  
“True, but this is probably my fave spot. Next to you.”  
Tony rumbled a bit more as they rubbed against each other.   
\--  
He stirred when cool air brushed his side. Brows furrowing in his sleep why was he cold? Steve was not here? Eyes blinking open the nest was empty and the snuggle sock sagged loosely around him. Tony tumped his nub into the linens of the nest frustrated. 

He needed to get a tracking device installed on Steve, the patriotic turtle was way too quick. Where could he be?  
“Steve?”  
“One moment!”  
He sounded close by so Tony wiggled out of the snuggle sock, and tucked it into the side of their nest. He was very close to pacing around when Steve’s cheery face poked over the rim. He was wearing bunny ears and tugging a tiny basket.

“Steve?”  
Steve righted himself from falling over the nest rim, the ears bobbled and bounced.Steve righted the basket and wiggled his bum as he bounced over to Tony. Tony was staring at the little cotton ball fluff on the top of Steve’s butt.

“Alpha~ time to hide my eggs!”  
Steve rubbed his face into Tony’s side, pushing under and flipping him. Tony wiggled and flex trying to right himself.  
“B-but! I thought? The humans?”  
Steve paused in his licking, brows drawn as he patted Tony’s tummy with his nub.  
“Oh a misunderstanding! Big Tony asked me to make some eggs for him so he can surprise his alpha.”

Steve rubbed his chin with his free nub.  
“Is that why you were so argumentative earlier?”  
“Yes, I thought…”  
“Okay! So I want to hide my lovely eggs in you, and I made eggs for the humans but that’s it.”  
Tony flopped back, all the anxiety over the whole misunderstanding faded. The idea of Steve laying eggs in him remained.

Steve pushed on him till he got the general idea and helped adjust so he was propped up. Steve did that adorable whole body wiggle when he got excited. Bending down to lap at Tony’s entrance.  
“Sometimes I wish I had longer nubs for I could pet you when you do that.”  
Steve peered up from his place between Tony’s leg nubs, he was blushing.  
“Tell me more?”

“Sure I’d tickle youuu-oh!”  
Tony cried out as Steve licked away all thought. The hard spot between his nubs unfurled into a dick and Steve gave it a few teasing licks before bullying himself with Tony’s ass.  
“Steve! Tease!”  
“I know, but first my eggs. Have to keep them safe.”

Something cool and moist rubbed along Tony’s crease and then dipped in, Steve rubbed one of his cheeks and Tony focused on his breathing and eventually it slid deeper into his ass with hardly any resistance. It had been hard at first to allow for that his alpha instincts had reared up, but seeing Steve all flushed and focused down there, with his tongue poking out. Really gave Tony the fortification to push through. 

“Alpha, here comes the first egg!”  
Tony could feel the way the toy swelled around the egg and then it popped inside. His legs kicked in surprise and craned his head to look at Steve.  
“Uh, it's in.”  
“Yes, here comes more.”

Knowing what was coming really helped and Tony’s response about Steve being a good easter bunny died on his lips as an onslaught of eggs slid into him. Some were cooler than others and the sizes were different and he was undone. Steve was rubbing and his belly moving the eggs around he could feel it, the toy was still lodged in his ass.  
“You feel so good Alpha, my ovipositor has knotted. I guess I’ll have to lay all my eggs in you.”

He could feel the pressure on his inner sphincter ring, was this how Steve felt when he knotted him? It was borderline unpleasant, until Steve pushed the toy further in and it popped over the muscle lip and right into his prostate.  
“Ohhh,”  
Steve nodded patting Tony’s flank.

“I hope it feels as good when you do it to me, can you form words?”  
“Steeev.”  
“That’s about right, So I made a lot of eggs. We still have more… I got carried away. Do you want them?”  
Tony nodded his own nubs patting his gently at his swelling belly. He could take the rest for Steve, he could do it. He already felt really good and warm.

“Good, cause I was going to put them all in you anyways, fill you up, plug you up and then have you suck me off.”  
Tony knew Steve was trying so hard to role play but he was also trying to ask at the same time if this was okay.  
“More eggs, make me full. Anything!”  
There was that light dusting of the blush and Steve lifted something up the eggs. In a funnel and down they went.

“I’m such a lucky easter bun to find a willing host for my eggs.”  
Steve furrowed his brow and nearly pouted while she spoke and Tony snorted.  
“Steve, you promised me dick?”  
He was slurring his words a bit and was proud he’d managed to get the sentence out at least.

“Yeah, I just let me get these eggs in.”  
He squeezed at the line and Tony felt a few pop in and he wiggled it was a strange feeling but not bad. He rather liked the pressure, and the fullness. Like to think that this was what Steve would beg for during his heats. Maybe he should try that for Steve.

The toy wiggled a bit and the cuff was inflated just a tad more, and then Steve was patting his face.  
“My egg keeper, so round and full. Look what you’ve done to me.”  
Steve lets his dick slap into Tony’s face. Tony chases for it with his mouth open but misses and it smacks him on the forehead. Tony chuckles and wiggles his best to get a tongue on Steve who is a bright red.  
“Tony, I didn’t mean to.”

“Steve you can slap me with your dick anytime. Now please!”  
He opened his mouth and Steve obliged. Still red from his ears to his tummy, adorable. Tony rolled a bit to his side and gasped around the dick as the eggs shifted on it felt so good. His belly gurgles from the shift and Steve moans under Tony’s lips. As he pants and sucks at the dick, no need to articulate how he feels and yet his brain is trying to, and his tongue is whilst wrapped around Steve’s dick.

There was a flutter in Steve’s tummy and he sort of slumped into Tony as he came. Sliding foot to the side head bouncing on Tony’s filled belly. The pressure of Steve’s body colliding with his stuffed tummy set off a chain reaction and Tony experienced an orgasm. He swore he felt something leaking out of his ass but was unable to confirm.  
“Ohh Steve!”  
“Mmmm,”  
Tony patted the parts of Steve he could find with his nubs to reassure himself that Steve was fine. He ass was twitchy, and it felt cool and moist so he assumed that the pressure had budged the toy a bit.

Eventually Steve shook off his post orgasm hase and tugged the cuddle sock over them as they nested against Tony’s expanded tummy. Occasionally kneading his nubs on Tony’s belly, and there would be a rush of wet between Tony’s legs and Steve would chuckle.  
“This is what having a heat feels like.”  
“I’m not a fan of this part.”  
“I think it's hot.”

Well if Steve thought it was hot Tony would let him continue this, and the attempted dirty talk to that could stay. The nest was going to need a cleaning though. The gelatin eggs were slowly oozing out with Steve’s careful attention, and Tony somehow he fell asleep during it.


End file.
